Missing
by TcSantana
Summary: Steve has been hurt, leaving Chin and Kono searching for Danny
1. Chapter 1

The first thing he noticed was his head hurt, his mind was foggy and the disinfectant smell of a hospital invaded his senses. He tried to calculate just how bad his situation was, he experimentally tried to move and the pain erupted like a volcano trying to smother him back into the darkness. He groaned with the effort, muffled words echoed above him and familiar hands anchored him in place.

"He's Awake!...Boss?"

"Steve? Steve!...come on brah wake up for us!"

He groaned again trying to push past the darkness and listen to the familiar voices.

"Come on Boss wake up you've been asleep too long already"

"Yeah Steve you better listen to Kono, you really have been sleeping too long, you need to wake up!…come on….open your eyes!"

He moved his head in the direction of the voices, they were making him dizzy…why couldn't they stand on the same side, at least that way he didn't have to move so much. His body was on fire, he obviously didn't have a load of the good stuff on board or he wouldn't be feeling this bad. Open his eyes? That he could do, or at least he could try…."shit!" ok that wasn't good, now his head was going to explode and his body would follow.

"Kono dim the lights!"

"Ok Brah try that again"

He experimentally opened his eyes part way, the brightness was gone and the blurry shapes with familiar voices loomed over him. He blinked several times to clear his vision.

"Hey Steve…. how are you feeling?"

"shit!"

"That would be an understatement Brah"

Steve looked at him asking the unspoken question

"You're going to be ok…you have a concussion … a couple of broken ribs and you got yourself banged up pretty bad…they haven't given you anything for the pain yet, they needed you to wake up first….so you'll be in for the good stuff here real soon"

Steve nodded his head and winced….ok moving really was too much, it made him feel sick and he was barely keeping it at bay. Now if he could just remember what happened…..he looked to Chin again.

"Konos gone to let the nurses know you're awake….the doctor will be here soon"

Steve closed his eyes "mmmm" slowly he moved his head back and forth, blinked several times and looked back to Chin…..if Danny was here he would know what he wanted, he could read him like a book….Danny? …where was Danny? He frowned.

"Steve? Steve?

He looked back at Chin

"Hey Brah we don't know what happened…we're hoping you can fill us in…Steve? Hey focus for a minute brah….where's Danny?"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny? Where was Danny? A look of horror crossed Steves face followed quickly by confusion…he slammed he eyes shut groaning…his mind was blank, the more he tried to think the more it hurt…..he felt Chins hand on his shoulder squeezing

"Hey Steve…just relax….can you remember anything? "

Steve opened his eyes, the confused look still in place "Danny?"…the look quickly turned to another…one Chin wasn't quite sure of but soon realized the urgency behind it. Steve grabbed the side of the bed and twisted, the movement causing him considerable pain. Chin had seconds to grab the emesis basin and hold it in place with one hand, while offering support with the other to help alleviate some of the pressure off his side. Steve heaved, his head felt like it was going to explode and his ribs protested against the extra strain. Chin held on, keeping him from planting himself onto the hospital floor. He felt extra hands, two more, one set that was familiar and another that wasn't…they eased him around and onto his back….the light shown in his eyes sent his head reeling again

"Relax Boss…..docs going to make you feel better"

" were going to get some meds into you so you don't get sick again and we'll give you something for the pain….you are going to start feeling better in a few minutes …OK? ….you need to sleep for a while….and everyone here needs to let you sleep" as the doctor looked at both Chin and Kono respectfully

"Danny?" Steve mumbled….Chin leaned in closer as Steves eyes drooped to half mast, he grabbed hold of Chins arm weakly and whispered breathlessly…."don't… know… where…Dann…" as he slipped into darkness.

The doctor looked at them both,"He needs his rest…we need to wake him every two hours…if you want to question him then you can, but I don't want him pushed"

Chin agreed "when will you release him?"

"It will depend on how he responds in the next day or so….we need to keep an eye on him, he got banged up pretty bad, soon as we know he is on the mend he can go home provided someone will be with him…a nurse will be in here in 2 hours to wake him….you both can stay provided you do not disturb him until then"

Chin and Kono both agreed, they looked towards Steve…they needed him awake and coherent, they needed to find Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry about Chapter two…not sure what happened but it down loaded weird and actually left not only some of the story out but beginnings to paragraphs…tried to edit it but it won't work..any suggestions I'm game….hopefully this one loads up fine…it's probably my lack of computer skills

Earlier in the day

"Oh come on Rachael it's my weekend!" Danny was getting more and more frustrated, he was trying to reframe from completely losing it but it was getting really hard. "what! Really? you think I don't plan stuff with my daughter….yeah right! then you come along whenever it suits and just change everything …you know you get her 90% of the time Rachael…you could you know, to make it simple, have your plans on the days you actually have her!" Dannys hands were flying, twice Steve ducked while driving to avoid a slap in the head. "Fine!...just fine! Ok!...tell Grace Danno loves her and I'll see her next weekend" Danny slammed the phone closed and hurled it into the back seat of the truck. "Shit…I so hate this….why does she make things so hard?" Danny moved around restless and exasperated….Steve waited, his partner needed time to cool down and he wasn't about to get himself an ear full saying the wrong thing….actually he figured anything he would say at this point would be wrong….

Danny leaned back clearly still frustrated "I need some air"

Steve hit the power window button for Dannys door, and rolled his window down

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted air"

"What is wrong with you? ….. do you think I'm a dog?"

"No! But if you promise not to lean out and bark I'll leave it open"

"You do know I hate you!"

"Yes you tell me that on a regular basis…actually I think this week alone you've mentioned it …mmmm…I don't know maybe six times"

"You're an ass you know that too? Right?"

"Yes apparently that is my second calling in life according to you"

Danny huffed, he really needed a walk, he was venting on Steve and although he deserved it most of the time, he really didn't deserve it now.

"Pull over ok?"

"What!"

"I just need some air"

"Danny we are in the middle of nowhere….we have cliffs on both sides of us"

"And your point is?"

"Well ….I don't know? What are you going to do?"

"It's called walking Steve…what do you think I'm going to do? pull some high flying superman act and jump?...or just maybe I'll be a ninja like you and scale that cliff over there…come on can you just pull over?...please?"

"ok …ok!"

Steve pulled the truck in off the road, shut it off and looked at his partner…"you know I could just take you for beer…my treat"

"Yeah sure and you probably don't even have your wallet"

"Yes…right here" as he grabbed the pocket of his cargo pants

"I need to walk and cool down" Danny turned and looked out the window "I had plans you know? I look forward to spending time with Grace on my weekends….Rachael just makes me so mad!"

"yeah I know" Danny seemed so lost, he was always more upbeat at the end of a hard week when he would have Grace for the weekend…"Tell you what….a couple miles down the road here is a place you can get down to the beach…you'll see the parking area…anyway I'll head down to this little burger place at the bottom of the hill, grab us something to eat and meet you there…sound good?"

Danny nodded and got out of the truck.

"Hey at least loose the tie brah"

"What! There's some fashion code for walking?"

"Well you'll blend in better"

"Blend in? What do you think I am foliage? I'm just going to walk down the road…Ok? I'm not playing a game of Rambo Steve!, when a car drives by I won't be jumping into the bush!….jeez I think you spent too much time playing army"

"That's Navy!"

Steve shook his head…"Here then" and passed Danny a bottle of water…"Hold on while I get your phone" Steve reached behind him fumbling to find Dannys phone

"No leave the phone"

"You might need it"

"I'll get it when we meet up...it will probably be best anyway, if Rachael calls me back now there is a good chance I'll say something I'll regret"

"Good point"

Steve got out and leaned on the hood of his truck watching his partner…"you ok?"

"Yeah I will be"

"Ok meet you down on the beach…try not to get lost ok?"

Danny rolled his eyes "yeah I'll try not to lose sight of the road Mr. Human Compass" he reached up and pulled his tie off and threw it through the window of the truck…" happy now?"

Steve grinned "now you blend in"

"You know I hate you!... Right?"

"Yeah…that's what? seven times now"

Danny smiled "go Rambo I'll see you in a while"

Steve gave him his trademark half grin and jumped into his truck, fired it up and pulled back out onto the road. He watched Danny through the rear view mirror, Danny needed more time with Grace, it's what made him more complete…hell it was the only thing that made him bearable to work with when he was at his worse. Steve was going to have to work on that one.

Steve didn't like leaving Danny, especially when he was so angry, but Danny needed some space and Steve respected that. It was a quiet part of the highway and Danny would enjoy the view regardless of how he 'hated this pineapple infested hell hole'….Steve smiled and shook his head. He'd grab some beer too and meet his crazy Haole friend back at the beach.

The road twisted and turned as it descended down towards the beach, Steve was nearly to the place where he had told Danny he'd meet him. An older black Ford came screaming around the corner, it caught the gravel on the opposite side of the road kicking up dust, the driver swerved to gain control as he spotted the blue Silverado. Steve didn't have a chance, he veered his truck towards the metal guard rail hoping it would give him the room he needed to avoid a head on collision. The corner of the Chevy caught the rail, the sound of tearing metal filled the air as the truck was fished tailed around slamming its drivers side into the rail. The rail let go on impact, sending the Chevy sideways, then backwards down the steep cliff. The truck slid for seconds before the passenger side wheels caught rolling it several times before it came to rest precariously on a ledge, the metal groaned as it settled. The driver of the truck had stopped and peered down the embankment…..halfway to the crumpled Chev was a body…the driver slid down the hill to check. He reached for a pulse, it was there, the man had blood coming from a cut in his hairline, he started to groan and move. The driver shook him…Steve mumbled incoherently...

"Come on mister…. I need to get you out of here"

Someone was poking him, prodding him to get moving ….Steve just wanted him to go away, he was tired and his head hurt….the voice sounded urgent, although it wasn't familiar. Steve went to move, groaned when his ribs hurt and two hands helped lift him forcing him forward up a hill. He felt dizzy, he landed on his knees on the hot ash fault, the two hands lifted him again leaning him against a truck. A door opened and he was moved again…the sound of a truck starting…he was moving…..he couldn't follow what was happening…the hands that were helping him were attached to someone he didn't recognize…the voice spoke to him but nothing made sense…Steve tried to concentrate but thinking made his head hurt…Danny was right thinking did hurt…wait something about Danny he couldn't quit remember….he groaned and leaned into the door…if only someone could shoot him and put him out of his misery. The movement stopped, the voice spoke…the hospital?…..then there was silence…the door opened and he almost fell out, several hands grabbed at him to stop his descent. He woke again to prodding, someone calling his name, all he wanted was to sleep but they wouldn't let him…he finally let go and sunk into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

So I have a few people wanting to know what happens with Danny …so here we go…..

This is after Steve drops Danny off to get some air

Danny watched as Steve drove off, he really did appreciate his partner giving him the space he needed, especially without a lecture to stay and hang out with him. This whole team stuff was working out, better than he thought, if he could only get Rachael on board with how important Grace was in his life too. After all she was the only reason he had come to live in this pineapple invested place to begin with. Danny stood and took in the coast line, from where he stood he could see miles out into the ocean…"Wow this is pretty spectacular…. better not let Super seal hear that or I'll never live it down." It wasn't overly hot as he travelled along the road, he was glad Steve had given him the water, the shade from the trees allowed him the shade he needed to keep from getting over heated. It was actually peaceful and the more he walked the less angry he felt towards his ex, he really did wish they got along better. If not for themselves at least for Grace….Danny smiled, she definitely was the best thing that ever happened between them. Danny stopped at another opening to take in the breath taking view, he could hear the ocean from where he stood, he definitely wouldn't be telling Steve how much he actually was enjoying this. He turned to continue on his way, and then a strange sound echoed, it bounced off the cliffs and was somewhat distorted, a sound that didn't seem to belong …Danny frowned "what was that?" the sound stopped as quickly as it started…he shrugged it off and continued. Danny figured he should speed it up if he was going to meet Super Seal at the beach, he rounded another corner picking up his pace. He figured he should be close to where he was going to meet Steve and then suddenly he got a strange feeling, like something wasn't right, then he spotted it…the tire marks, the bent rail with imbedded blue paint, his eyes scanned further up…the rail missing. Danny had a sick feeling…the noise earlier…he ran to the opening and looked down the embankment, he recognised the blue Silverado right away "No!" Danny grabbed for his phone "shit" it was in the truck. He slid slowly down the bank, trying to keep his footing on the loose ground, the truck teetered barely staying in place…from what Danny could see the drop from there was straight into the surf. Danny worked his way closer to the truck trying to see if he could spot his partner. He made it to the back box and grabbed on trying to slowly move his way to the cab….the truck shifted, the metal groaned and the front of the truck dipped. Danny quickly grabbed the box again to steady it…"Steve seriously man if you are in there moving I'm going to kick your ass" Danny tried again but the loose ground beneath his feet shifted, it seemed to start a small avalanche of rocks and the truck dipped again, Danny tried to hold on but the truck over balanced, there was no way he was going to get it back. "No no no no no! Steve!" The trucks front dropped and the momentum knock Danny off balance sending him over the edge right behind it. About twenty feet down Danny landed hard on a small ledge, the truck continued down the cliff, the sound of tearing, crushing metal echoing across the cliff and ending in the sound of the surf swallowing it whole.

Danny had landed hard, the adrenaline he was running on helped him move closer to the edge, he scanned the surf for the truck…it was gone…"Steve?"….he groaned and rolled onto his back. He was barely holding on to consciousness, his vision kept blurring and he hurt, hurt a lot… he coughed and rolled curling into himself….the taste of copper flooded his mouth and the blackness consumed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chin was back at HQ, he tried tracing Dannys phone and either it was dead or off…the trucks GPS wasn't even showing that it was still on the island….nothing was on Steves phone that indicated where they might have been. He was at a loss….someone had brought Steve into the hospital…an older black ford was mentioned….but through all the confusion of getting Steve seen to the man in question had disappeared. Chin checked his watch, he had another 30 minutes before they would be able to wake Steve. He grabbed his keys and headed back to the hospital, he hoped Steve would be a little more coherent, if Steves condition was any indication of what both of them had gone through they needed to find Danny, and they needed to find him fast.

Kono sat quietly in one of the hospital chairs, she waited patiently for Chin to return, she hoped he had good news trying to trace either the phones, or the GPS in the truck. The nurse would be here soon to wake Steve…the boss hadn't moved since he was last awake, it was a little unnerving to see him so still. Chin came into the room and shook his head.

"Absolutely nothing on the phones or GPS….it's like the truck fell off the face of the earth….how is he?"

"He hasn't made a sound or moved ….the nurse should be here soon"

"Yeah hopefully he will be a little more with it…we don't even know where to start looking for Danny"

The nurse came in a few minutes later and smiled warmly at both Chin and Kono, the doctor had advised her that they would need to question the patient in regards to their missing team member, but under no circumstances was he to be pushed.

"Mr McGarrett I need you to wake up…Mr. McGarrett?"

Steve groaned and shifted, the pain it elicited stopped him from moving.

"Come on Mr. McGarrett we need you awake"

Chin stepped forward "can we try, he will probably respond better to us"

The nurse agreed and let both Chin and Kono move close to rouse him "the doctor said not to push him"

"we know…we won't…. but we do have a friend missing and he is probably the only one that can tell us where he is.

Chin leaned over Steve "Hey Brah wake up " Chin shook his shoulder gently "We need to find Danny Steve come on wake up"

"yeah Boss Dannys missing"

Steve groaned again moving his head to the sound of their voices "Danno?"

"That's it Steve! Open your eyes…where's Danny?"

"Danny?" Steves eyes opened, he scanned the room trying to figure out where he was…..he stopped and focused on Chin and Kono "Danny?" he said weakly

"Yeah Steve were's Danny?"

Steve frowned clearly trying to remember "Where…? "

"You're in the hospital brah…you had an accident…someone brought you here…Steve?"

Steve turned to focus on what Chin was saying. " the truck…"

"Yeah boss where's your truck?"

"Danny"

"Steve? Danny has your truck? Chin shook him a bit to get him to focus

Steve frowned "No" he closed his eyes trying to think, he shifted and grimaced in pain, he ached all over like he had been run over…. his eyes flashed open "a truck…hit…" he groaned and closed his eyes again, his head hurt….the nurse moved forward

"He needs to rest"

Chin stopped her, "He needs to remember, we have a team member missing and him remembering can be the difference between finding him now or when it's too late….we know what he would want us to do"

"But the doctor said…"

"I don't care about the doctor…we won't push him….he's trying to remember and he needs time and you need to leave us alone" Chin stood his ground

"Ok if you need me just press the call button"

Chin nodded "thank you"

Chin turned his attention back to Steve, Kono was trying to get him to focus

"Come on Boss…someone hit the truck?...is Danny with the truck?"

"Kono let me try….Steve…listen to me….we need to find Danny" Steve turned to look at him " I need you to concentrate, I know you're hurting and it's hard to remember, but we can't find Danny and we can't find your truck…you need to help us out brah. Steve closed his eyes clearly fighting to remember. Kono grabbed his hand and squeezed it, offering what comfort she could.

"Hey brah you still with us?"

Steve nodded keeping his eyes closed, he was fighting sleep and Chin knew it, he needed to rest, he squeezed his shoulder "rest…we'll try again in a bit" Kono looked at Chin, they were both worried, Danny was out there somewhere, and they didn't know where to start.

The sun was starting to go down, it cast shadows across the rock face….Danny unconsciously shivered, the warmth of the day giving way to the cold of the night. Danny stirred, the pain flaring with the slightest movement, he groaned as he blinked his eyes open into the setting sun. The reality of his situation hit him in seconds…"Steve!" he pulled himself painfully to the edge and peered down into the surf…the truck was gone and with it his partner "oh god …no!" Emptiness hit him tenfold, his partner was gone and there was nothing he could do to change it. Danny moved slowly onto his back staring up the cliff, he lay like that til the darkness started to blanket him. He needed to focus, Steve would want him to, he needed to get out of here. First he concentrated on what hurt, his shoulder was sore, obviously he didn't land completely on his head, his leg hurt too, but the worse pain was his side and stomach. He ran his hand down his side "ow ow….shit" ok his wrist hurt too, well walking and climbing were definitely out. He looked up "So Steve …you do know, this is your fault" An ache spread across him that had nothing to do with the fall. He closed his eyes, he needed to rest, he was so tired.

Steve was restless, his eyes moved back and forth beneath his lids…..he was driving…Danny was arguing "Rachael" Kono and Chin looked at each other...he groaned and moved….. Danny walking, the truck, the rail, the sound of tearing metal, the cliff…."No! no! no! …Danny!" Steve lurched forward eyes wide, trying to suck in more air than his broken ribs would allow…Chin and Kono both grabbed him on either side, steadying him

" Steve it's ok….it's ok….just relax …easy" Chin kept up a litany of words til he calmed. He focused on both Kono and Chin….."Danny"


	6. Chapter 6

Both Chin and Kono tried to ease Steve back down, he gripped the side rail like a vice.

"No! Danny"

"Steve? …you with us brah?" Chin got into his line of vision, he look tired but most of the confusion seemed to be gone "just going to lay you down….ok? …relax" Steve let go and both Kono and Chin layed him down.

Kono smiled "Hey Boss"

Chin got his attention "Steve do you remember what happened?...we can't find Danny"

Steve frowned, the confused look returned….."We were in the truck"

"Where Steve?...do you remember where?"

He closed his eyes ….flashes of Danny….Rachael…the phone call…he groaned and reached up with both hands covering his head trying to force the pain out that he thought was hiding his memories. Both Chin and Kono tried to comfort him.

"Easy Boss"

He moved his hands …"Danny was mad.."

"You guys were fighting?"

Kono rolled her eyes like that was anything unusual

"No Rachael cancelled his weekend…he got out"

"Danny got out of the truck?"

"Yeah…" he frowned…"I think…yeah"

"Do you remember where?"

Steve huffed "I…can't…mmmm…"

"Easy Brah" Chin squeezed his arm

The doctor walked into the room, the nurse had filled him in and he didn't appear to be very happy. "Mr Mcgarrett is supposed to be resting."

Steve spoke first "I need to find my partner"

"You need to be resting…you have a concussion, not to mention a couple of broken ribs and contusions. He used a pen light checking Steves pupils, he pulled the blanket back checking the brace on his ribs. I'm going to give you something for the pain.

"No! ….I need to go and find my partner"

"Steve you need to stay here…we'll look for Danny"

"You can't look for Danny….I can't remember where he is"

"Doc will his memory keep coming back?"

"Well it's hard to say….head injuries are a funny thing, with some rest it's possible"

"What if I was out?….is it possible that my memory would be triggered?"

The doctor considered where his patient was going "Yes that's possible"

"Then let me out of here"

Chin spoke up "It might be the only chance we have at finding Danny"

The doctor considered it "ok I'll give you a mild pain killer" Steve went to protest, the doctor held up his hand "you'll need it ok? ….just to keep the edge off, it won't make you sleepy…I promise…as much as you won't admit it, I know you still have a killer headache and your side is sore…ok?"

Steve nodded "ok"

The doctor gave him a shot and then slipped a bottle of pills to Chin…."In about 4 hours that'll wear off…give him one of those pills…give him two if he is in a lot of pain, two is going to make him sleepy. He's going to feel dizzy on and off, don't let him over do it"

Chin nodded " thanks Doc"

Kono grabbed Steves clothes and handed them to Chin, then gave them both privacy. She smiled when she saw him

Steve gave her a face "what?"

"Nothing Boss…you just look …well …. rumpled"

Steve half smiled "thanks…I think"

The nurse came through the door with a wheel chair.

"Hey your rides here brah"

Steve rolled his eyes "Terrific"


	7. Chapter 7

Kono went ahead to bring the car around, Chin noticed how quiet Steve had gotten, he was either

deep in thought or in more pain than he was letting on. They moved the wheel chair to the curb, Chin

moved into his line of vision, "you ok brah?" Steve slowly focused on him and acknowledged with a

slight nod. "Come on we'll get you in and buckled up" They eased him into the passenger side, both

Kono and Chin exchanged glances, he was definitely too quiet, they hoped they hadn't made the wrong

decision taking him out so early. Chin jumped into drive and Kono jumped in the back, they pulled out

of the hospital parking lot.

After a few minutes of driving Steve seemed to rally "you couldn't find any signal on my truck?

"No we tried Danny's phone too…nothing"

Silence filled the car again

Chin glanced at him and frowned.

"I'm fine guys…really…. just trying to remember"

Chin tried to lighten the mood "ah that's what that burning smell was brah"

Steve gave him the look and then gave his famous half grin

"Just when I thought aneurysm face was gone"

Kono giggled, she knew her cousin was trying to get Steve to relax, if he tried not to think too hard he

might have better luck trying to remember. Steve hit the down button on his window, the warm

Hawaiian breeze blew in, he closed his eyes , he heard Dannys voice…_"I need some air"_ Steve startled,

his eyes wide, Chin noticed the sudden movement.

"What is it?"

"Danny needed air"

"What?...was he hurt?…sick?"

"No he was mad…him and Rachael had a fight"

"He needed air …so I opened the window for him…."

"Opened the window?"

Steve smiled "He did say I was an ass"

"Wait to go boss you pissed off the Haole and now his walking around the island in a huff…do you

remember where?"

"Any type of scenery?"

Steve leaned back trying to think….the car grew silent again….he looked out his window as the beach

and ocean flew by. His gaze followed the shoreline to a bluff that outcropped above the surf…_"Danny_

_we are in the middle of nowhere…we have cliffs on both sides of us…..It's called walking Steve" _

Steve whispered "Cliffs…."

"Steve..?"

"Cliffs…there were cliffs on both sides of us….I pulled over and let Danny out"

He woke with the sun beating down on him, he had a fitful sleep, the shivering was abating as he started

to feel the warmth of the morning sun. He tried to move but his side and stomach were on fire…not to

mention that everything else seemed to ache. The events of the day before hit him full force….the

truck…Steve…"Oh god" he rubbed tiredly at his face trying to keep the grief in check. He needed to

keep it together, he needed to get himself out of here and back onto the road or no one was going to

find him. He looked up the rock face, it was maybe twenty feet to the top," oh yeah piece of cake

Danny". He moved his wrist and leg experimentally…both hurt, probably sprained from the tumble.

He rolled onto his side to get some leverage to get more up right, the pain radiated from his insides

doubling him back over, he groaned and wrapped his arm around his middle. His vision blurred as he

tried not to pass out. He felt dizzy and despite the warmth of the sun he now felt cold. 'Seriously

McGarrett if anyone could come back….it definitely would be you…any help here partner would

really be appreciated" Danny sunk back down, the bit of energy he had, completely depleted, he knew

he needed to stay awake but the pain and grief was taking its toll, he slipped back into the darkness.

Steve reached up running his hands through his hair, mindful of his cut, he grunted as the

movement pulled on his ribs. They had driven randomly for the past few hours trying desperately to

trigger any memory. The road they were on now followed the shore line, it was quiet, and continued

to climb higher cutting through the hillside creating cliffs on both sides of the road. Chin reached over

and squeezed Steves arm gaining his attention.

"Anything brah?" Chin smiled at the blank look "let's stop and get you something to eat"

"I'm fine"

"No arguments! You're going to eat, you have pills to take and if I read the label right you have to take

them with food" He got a glare for his effort…"Seriously Steve no wonder Danny complains about your

face thing all the time."

"we'll take you back Boss"

"ok ok we'll get food"

"Well if I remember right there is this little place just up ahead Cuz"

They pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant. Steve got out under his own steam heading

towards the door . Chin and Kono carried on a silent conversation with a few quick looks.

They sat in a booth with menus out….Chin watch Steve, although he appeared to be looking at the

menu it was evident that he wasn't reading it…

"Kono spoke up first "what do you want Boss…soup? Something light?"

Steve looked at her "soup …yeah soup would be good"

Chin smiled "Well soup it is brah" and then shook the pills "then one of these"

Steve gave him a face and both Chin and Kono laughed

They all ate, somewhat quiet…each deep in thought of finding Danny. Steve suddenly stared at Chin,

he was indulging in a large hamburger…Chin stopped mid bite "What?...you want some?"

Steve frowned …._"I'll head down to this little burger place at the bottom of the hill, grab us something to _

_eat and meet you…" _He glanced out the window, there was a road that twisted up the hill out of sight.

He looked back to Chin and Kono…"We need to go" he got up and headed out to the car. Chin scrambled

to pay the bill and then catch up to both of them.

"What is it? Do you remember?"

"We need to go that way" Steve pointed to the road winding out of sight. They drove about half a mile

passing a parking area heading to the beach…Chin slowed as he noticed the look on Steves face but

continued without a word as the look disappeared. They came around a particular sharp turn, it's here

that both Chin and Kono noticed the marks on the road as well as in the gravel shoulder.

"Hey guys look" as Kono pointed to the broken guard rail

Chin pulled the car onto the shoulder, they all got out…Chin noticed the blue paint on what was left of

the metal rail. "Kono" he pointed it out to her…Steve didn't seem to notice their conversation, he

moved towards the bank " Hey brah it's a long way down" As they all looked, it was obvious something

had gone down here. Steve made a move to head down the bank, Chin grabbed him "no you don't"

Steve pulled free "Danny …." Chin got a look that he never saw before…

"I'll help…we'll both go…Kono stay up here ok"

"Got it Cuz…you guys be careful"

Chin grabbed Steve a couple of times to steady him, he grimaced…"dam you! you got out of taking your

pill too" Steve smiled " no wonder Danny says you're an ass" they both made it to a flat area that sat

high above the surf. There was pieces of metal and plastic, blue paint marking were scrapped into some

of the rock " something was here brah, it must have gotten towed out or?..." both Steve and Chin

leaned to look over the ledge. They both saw it at the same time, there on a small outcrop between

them and the surf Danny.


	8. Chapter 8

"Danny!" "Danny!" Steve yelled trying to rouse his partner….

Chin turned to Kono "kono get search and rescue up here now!"

"Chin we need to get down there" Steve moved along the bank trying to find a way down

Chin grabbed Steve by his arm pulling him away from the edge, Steve grunted as it pulled on his ribs

"You can't get down there brah….you're going to hurt yourself more" Steve pulled away, the

adrenaline building….Chin knew it would soon override the pain and there would be no stopping him.

"Steve!...Steve? you'll be no good to Danny if you hurt yourself more."

Steve turned on him getting into his face "we don't even know if he is ok!…he's not moving…" Steves

voice softened ….."Chin?... it's Danny…I need to get down there"

Kono yelled from the road…"they're an hour out, they're just finishing at another scene"

Chin got a look…..a look that was not to be messed with "there's gear in the car" Chin went up the bank.

Steve leaned over the edge "Danny?...I'm coming down partner…you better be holding on"

Danny drifted in the darkness trying to fight his way back to consciousness….he heard a voice calling

him …it was a voice he recognized, It was the voice of his partner. He tried to follow the voice but it

sounded far away…..he was just too tired and then the voice disappeared.

Chin and Kono both came down the bank, they had a harness and rope, they confronted an

adrenaline fuelled Steve "Brah let me go down"

"Chin I'm going down….I'm not arguing with you…we don't have time for this" Steve reached for the

harness.

"Look you have broken ribs and you still have a concussion"

"You don't think I know that?...i also have more first aid training than you….so I'm going down"

"Ok then you take one of these" Chin held out the pills "no arguments! And you let Kono and I do all the

Work….we'll lower you, you just keep away from the cliff…deal"

He looked at them both …it was a compromise "Deal"

Chin helped Steve into the harness, while Kono went to tie the end of the rope off. "Ok remember what

I said…we do the work"

Steve nodded "Got it"

He stayed away from the wall and let Kono and Chin do the work, it took no time at all to get lowered

to the ledge, he unhooked the rope and moved to Dannys side. He placed his hand on his neck and felt

his pulse, it was there but not as strong as he would have liked. Danny was warm to the touch, but

shivered slightly in the midday sun. Steve turned to Chin and Kono …."he's alive, see how far rescue is

out Kono?"

"Danny? Come on partner I need you awake" Steve kept up a litany of words as he ran his hands over

him checking for injuries. Danny grunted when Steve applied pressure along his ribs, he unbuttoned his

shirt and pulled it back revealing the bruising on his side as well as discolouring across his stomach.

Steve palpated his stomach which elicited a groan from his partner "easy buddy", he was bleeding

internally. He then checked his limbs finding his swollen wrist and knee. "You're a mess partner"

"Am I dead?"

Steve glanced up to a pair of tired eyes trying to focus on him "hey Danno" Steve frowned "no you're

not dead"

"But you're dead"

"Not the last time I looked buddy…I'm pretty sure I'm as alive as you"

Danny looked confused, like he was trying to process everything but couldn't quite grasp it, Steve put his

hand on the side of his face getting him to focus on him …"Hey we have help coming…hang on ok?"

Danny slurred "You died …you died in the truck!"

"Danno I don't know what you're talking about….I'm here partner….did you hit your head? Steve started

checking him again thinking he'd missed something.

Danny gave him a quizzical look and lifted his hand and poked Steve on his brow along his cut

"Hey what was that for?"

"You're not dead"

"No I thought we already establish that…how do you feel?...where do you hurt?"

He thought for a moment "My side and stomach mostly…I just kinda ache…it's cold" he shivered

Steve turned to Chin and Kono "Hey can I get a blanket and some water down here"

"Right boss coming up"

"How's he doing Steve?"

"Beside he thinks I'm dead….he's a mess"

The rope came down with a blanket and a couple of waters…Steve moved to grab it and hesitated

briefly as a wave of dizziness hit him…..

Chin noticed right away…"Steve? You ok?"

Steve gave him the thumbs up and moved back to Danny "Ok buddy let's get you warm" Steve wrapped

him carefully, mindful of his sore ribs and stomach.

"How you doing Danno?...you warm?

"Thirsty?"

"Ok just a little…I don't want you sick" He lifted his head and let him sip a small amount. "That's it

buddy you can have more later."

He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep, but Steve kept talking to him…"I thought you died in the

truck you know?…..you owe me a new phone by the way"

"Why would I owe you a new phone? You threw it in the back seat"

"yeah and you need to learn how to park"

Steve frowned "Park?... the truck? …I didn't park the truck Danno"

"Really? Then you need to quit being cheap with the valet"

"Danno I don't even know where the truck is"

Danny moved his arm sluggishly towards the edge and pointed out towards the surf

Steve did aneurysm face

"Quit with the face…your trucks in the drink"

Steve leaned forward looking down…."Really it's down there?"

"Yeah how fitting….Super Seals truck is buried at sea …..so you owe me a phone"

Danny closed his eyes…"Hey no going to sleep"

Danny opened his eyes part way "I'm tired"

"I know buddy but I need you to stay awake"….Steve moved the blanket to check the bruising, Danny

grunted when he ran his hand over him lightly pressing down " I know but you're bleeding"

"But I'm not losing it on the outside, so it's all good" he slurred

"Hey in or out isn't good buddy" Steve shook him "stay awake ok"

"you're bossy…you know that?"

"yeah well I wouldn't be if you would just listen"

"control freak"

Danny cracked his eyes when he received no retort " You know you don't look so good yourself

partner….you should take a nap too"

The adrenaline was depleting and Steve felt the tug of sleep coming on, he had over done it he knew. He

needed to keep it together, not just for Dannys sake, but Chin and Kono were going to tear a strip off

him for sure . He sank down against the cliff, grunting against the pain it caused, he leaned back and

closed his eyes. He thought he heard Chin….then nothing.

Chin called to Steve getting no response "Kono grab the other harness now!"

Want to thank you guys for all the reviews...you're all great!...I know i need to work on separating paragraphs to make is easier to read...I've tried putting the lines in that i see in other stories but when i save they disappear, maybe one of you could let me know how to do that thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chin started to get into the other harness "Steve?...come on brah can you hear me….Steve!" "Kono give me a hand to get down and then call and see how far that chopper is out …there's lots of room out on the road for them to land"

"Ok Cuz but be careful"

"Yeah should never have let him go"

"you know what he's like you wouldn't have stopped him"

"Yeah you're right but he better be ok"

Chin slowly climbed down to the ledge, he pulled loose from the rope and gave Kono a thumbs up. He moved between Danny and Steve, Chin shook his head they were both out. Steve was slumped, in what Chin figured was completely uncomfortable for him considering his condition. His breathing was laboured. "Steve? Steve?" Chin tapped his face to get him to respond, he got a groan and some movement that was stopped abruptly by the obvious pain it caused. "Hey easy Brah"

"Kono!...Kono!"

"Yeah cuz"

"How long before they're here?"

"They said another 30, they got tied up longer than they thought…how are they?"

"They're both out….I need that other blanket, can you toss it down for me?"

"Ok here it comes"

Chin grabbed the blanket and rolled it up smaller to make a pillow, he then maneuvered Steve away from the wall so he could lay him down flat to help ease his breathing, Steve was semi-conscious and tried to fight the movement.

"Hey..hey …hey easy brah…It's just me…. I just want to make you more comfortable"

"Chin?"

"Yeah…don't fight me…there you go…just relax…ok stay put I'm going to check on Danny" Chin hesitated waiting for a fight but Steve was exhausted he closed his eyes and was out.

Chin turned and concentrated on Danny, he was sweating, pale and shivering "Hey Danny can you hear me?...Danny?" He groaned and moved his head in the direction of Chins voice. Chin ran his hand across his forehead, he had a fever, he pulled the blanket up and back revealing the bruising. He ran his hand gently across his stomach and pulled his shirt away from his side showing the bruising running up his side. "Jesus Danny, Steve was right, you are a mess" He covered him back up tucking the blanket gently around him to keep him warm. Chin squeezed his shoulder…"come on Danny wake up "he shook him gently …Danny started to stir as fever bright eyes opened trying to focus on him.

" Hey brah…how you doing?"

"Chin?" Danny looked around…"Was I dreaming?"

"Dreaming Danny? About what?"

"I thought Steve was here" a panicked look crossed his face

Chin put his hand on his chest …anchoring him "he's here Danny relax…look?" Chin leaned back so Danny could see.

Danny frowned "he's sleeping?….I told him he needed a nap"

Chin smiled and patted him on the shoulder "Yeah he needs more than a nap brah…help will be here soon ok? I'm going to check on him….you try and stay awake for me"

Danny gave him a look and nodded tiredly "you're bossy too"

Chin laughed "yeah well you should be use to bossy by now"

Kono came back to the edge "Hey how's it going Cuz?….chopper will be here in 10"

"Dannys awake" Chin looked as Dannys eyes were sliding shut "…sort of….. but Steves out….let them know we have two to get out of here"

Chin went back to Steve, his breathing was laboured "what did you do brah?" Chin tapped him lightly on his face "come on Steve….wake up buddy…..Steve!...hey " Tired blue eyes opened "there you are….how you doing?"

"Tired….Danny?"

"He's fine….chopper will be here in a few"

Steve nodded, shifted and grimaced, he tried to hold in a groan but failed.

"Hey try not to move too much ok…you over did it…I'm just going to check your side…ok?" Steve nodded as Chin reached over undoing his shirt, he pulled the strap loose on the brace around his ribs and gently opened it to see how much more damage he had caused. He had swelling on his side that wasn't there before, the bruising had magnified and it seemed like he was having trouble getting air. Tired eyes followed his movements…Chin looked at him and noticed "I should have slipped you both those pills and knocked you on your ass" He got a tired grin in response.

Then the sound of a chopper filled the air…..


	10. Chapter 10

The chopper buzzed the tree line as Kono directed them to land on the road. She had flares out as well as the lights flashing on her car. Two of the rescue personal ran towards her, she filled them in on her colleagues and directed them to the cliffs edge. The problem they had was the ledge wouldn't hold two more people as well as the basket to get them off, it was decided Chin would remain on the ledge to help. The concern was keeping both Steve and Danny calm if needed, they did not want to sedate either ,Steve already had a head injury and Danny they were unsure of. The particulars were worked out, the one medic, Sam, would get lowered to the ledge to assess both patients, his partner Charlie would remain up top and would direct the chopper with the basket when they were ready to move them. Sam scaled down the cliff landing easily beside Chin. Chin filled Sam in on Steves prior injuries and then the injuries he suspected Danny had. He checked Danny first, the major concern was the possibility of internal bleeding, Sam was in direct contact with the hospital, running all his findings directly to a physician. They needed to start an IV for fluids, as they were concerned also that Danny had become dehydrated. However, this needed to wait, as Sam couldn't risk having Chin holding an IV bag if problems arose with his other patient. Dannys temperature had risen to 103.5, they were able to wake him but he wasn't very coherent, he seemed to know Chin was there but kept babbling about Steve, the truck and the need for a new phone. Sam lifted a questioning eye at Chin

Chin shrugged "Hey brah I'm sure there's a long story behind that one, I'll probably find out later"

Sam smiled "Let's get Steve seen to…Ok Danny I want you to stay put, we're getting you out of here soon …we just need to check on your partner…. Ok?

Sam went to Steve, he used a pen light to check his pupils and his breathing was laboured "Steve can you wake up for us….Chin …I'm going to give him some oxygen to try and bring him around a bit…see if you can coax him awake"

Chin held an oxygen mask to Steves face as he kept up a litany of words to try and rouse him while Sam listened to his breathing and gently probed his ribs. His one lung wasn't taking air, Sam knew he had punctured it, he would need to put a tube in so he could breathe better.

Steve slowly started to come around, confused tired eyes opened part way trying to focus on Chin.

"Hey brah…how you doing?...He kinda looks out of it Sam"

"Yeah his concussion isn't helping ….Steve? Steve? "weary eyes followed Sams voice and tried to focus "I need to help you breathe easier….you're going to feel a poke and then pulling on your side…I don't want you to move ok?...Chin keep him still and get him to stay focussed on you." Sam froze the spot where he was going to cut, he worked quickly, Steve tensed and groaned under the pressure trying to move away but Chin had him effectively pinned. It was over within a matter of minutes and Steve was able to breathe easier allowing him to relax.

Sam turned to Chin" Lets get them out of here"

Sam instructed his partner to get the chopper up and lower the basket, it took no time at all to have the basket lowered to the ledge.…They needed Danny loaded up first so they could start an IV and get fluids into him…Chin and Sam maneuvered him gently onto a back board and then into the basket, his fever caused him to be somewhat oblivious to what was going on. The chopper lifted the basket to the top of the cliff with Charlie pulling on a rope attached to it to keep it steady. Between Kono and Charlie they managed to get Danny out sending the basket back to get Steve. Charlie started the IV for fluids and double checked Dannys condition to make sure he hadn't deteriorated.

"Ok Chin same thing we did with Danny…roll him just enough to get the board under him" Steve tensed with the movement "relax Steve, I know it hurts, but we'll do it quick and get you out of here"

Chin leaned over him rubbing his shoulder while they strapped him down "its ok brah …were getting you back to the hospital and they'll make you feel better"

Steve had a moment of clarity "Chin?...Danny?"

"IT's ok, we have him brah, he's waiting for you up top "Chin got an exhausted nod in return

Sam loaded the medical supplies along the sides of the basket "Ok Chin you can ride up with him, just straddle him here and hold the cables…I'll climb back up" Sam gave the pilot the thumbs up and the basket left the ledge.


	11. Chapter 11

The chopper lowered Steve and Chin then landed back on the road. There was room for both patients, as well as Chin for the ride to the hospital, they thought it was best that there was someone on board that was familiar to both men. Kono would drive back, she had already contacted HPD to check if there had been any prior reports of an accident at the location they were at. Until they could speak with Danny it was really unknown why he had ended up on the cliffs ledge…they would have to wait til both were coherent, Danny hopefully could fill in the blanks, where Steve couldn't, and they still weren't sure where McGarretts truck was.

The ride to the hospital was somewhat challenging, Steve was in and out of consciousness, while conscious he seemed to think he was back on some mission, Chin figured it was the sound of the helicopter that was triggering it. He fought his restraints til Chin was able to get through to him calming him so he would relax. Then the moments of clarity would bring out his worry for Danny and he'd fight to see him, Chin would continue his litany of quiet words calming him again. Danny on the other hand, had his blood pressure going up and down. His fever was spiking keeping him completely oblivious for the entire ride. Chin was thankful he was out, dealing with McGarrett was enough in their less than roomy accommodation.

The chopper landed at the hospital, both Danny and Steve were taken into emergency rooms…Danny was assessed fairly quickly and was immediately taken to the OR. Steve had been somewhat combative, they had Chin come in to help calm him so they could access his injuries without sedating him. It took Chin some time to get through to him, finally quiet words and the mention of Danny broke through all his confusion. Chin stayed with him, anchoring him til he was taken to the OR.

Chin settled back out in the waiting room, he checked the time, Kono should be arriving soon. He made two quick calls, one to update the Governor and one to Dannys ex. He then stretched his legs and leaned back, he would be in for a long wait.

Kono arrived about 30 minutes later. She walked through the emergency room doors and met up with her cousin. There was no news on either Steve or Danny. Kono had gotten no info back from HPD in regards to an accident at the scene, although it appeared that something had gone down the bank they had no way of finding out til they could speak with their teammates.

Two hours later, the doctor that had dealt with Steve originally, walked through the waiting room doors and approached Chin and Kono. Steve was in recovery, the surgery had gone well, but he would need lots of rest. He was still concerned over his head injury and his loss of memory and would address that more when he was lucid. As soon as he was awake they would get him settled into a room and both the cousins could stay with him. There had been no word on Danny other than he was still in surgery.

Close to an hour later Chin and Kono were directed to Steves room, apparently they had problems getting him to wake up from the anaesthesia. The doctor assured them it wasn't unusual considering his head injury. He needed him to rest, he had a slight fever and although he was medicated he did not want to have him heavily drugged because of the head injury. Kono and Chin both slipped into his room, taking up sentry positions on each side of his bed waiting for him to wake and any word on Danny.

Word had gotten to them that Danny was in recovery and would be moved to ICU, although the surgery went well he had an infection that they were treating with a wide spectrum antibiotic. The first 24 hours were critical to see that he responded to them, he was heavily sedated so that his body could rest and heal. The doctor said as soon as they were sure the antibiotics were working they would slowly wean him off the sedatives and let him wake up. Both Chin and Kono could visit with him but the doctor preferred one visitor at a time.

Steve started to wake, subtle movements at first, then he moved and a grunt of pain left his lips. Chin was up first, hand on his shoulder telling him to relax, that he was in the hospital and he was going to be ok. Kono hovered on his other side squeezing his hand. Tired drug glazed eyes opened trying to focus on the familiar voices he swallowed thickly trying to speak…

"Hey brah just relax you're going to be fine"

Kono reached for some ice chips "Yeah Boss you really over did it" as she spooned a few chips into Steves mouth, the wetness helping to sooth his dry throat.

One word is all he needed to get out "Danny?"

Chin looked to Kono they knew Steve would need the truth,even in his condition he would pick up on any fallacious story, especially when it came to Danny. Chin explained Dannys condition as Steve desperately tried to stay awake. "Hey" Chin patted him on the shoulder "go to sleep…you need to rest…you know Danny, he's going to be fine" Steve nodded as sleep claimed him and his eyes slipped shut .

.


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor came into Steves room to update Chin and Kono in regards to Danny. He was responding well to the antibiotics and they were going to move him out of ICU as soon as he was awake. Chin went to sit with Danny while Kono stayed with Steve.

The sounds of monitors beeping invaded his sleep, he was warm and comfortable, not what he remembered when he was last awake, or at least he thought that, maybe he was just dreaming. He cracked opened his eyes to confirm his thoughts and was met by a smiling face.

He grunted in surprise "Jeez Chin…" he swallowed thickly around a dry throat.

Chin passed him some ice chips "I was just seeing if you were going to wake up brah"

He got a trademark glare in return "you should have sent Kono, at least the waking up part would have been a little more appealing"

Chin smiled as he past him more ice chips "you don't like waking up seeing me brah"

"Seriously man ….that was creepy"

Chin laughed "well you're complaining so you must be doing ok"

"Yeah and if I remember right I'm probably here because of Steve"

Chin smiled "well I'm not too sure about that brah….it seems to be a mystery what happened to both of you….Steve doesn't remember a whole lot …we were actually hoping you might fill us in when you're up to it…..how are you feeling ?"

Danny shifted and a pained expression crossed his face. Chin grabbed his shoulder "relax Danny you just had surgery "

"Yeah I just ache….lots actually….. must be some good drugs though?" Dannys eyes flashed opened "what do you mean he doesn't remember much?...where is he? I thought he was dead and then I remember him out on the ledge with me…sort of….I know he was there"

Danny spent about 20 minutes going over everything that had happened…from the fight with Rachael….to the walk…finding Steves truck and then it going over the edge and thinking Steve was dead.

Chin squeezed Dannys shoulder offering him comfort for what he must have gone through thinking he had lost Steve. Chin then filled Danny in on Steve's condition and the loss of memory…..how he reinjured himself on the cliff….soon the conversation was taking its toll and Danny started to drift. Chin rubbed his arm "get some sleep brah …they're going to move you to a room soon…we'll be there when you wake up"

Kono had sat with Steve while Chin was gone, he seemed to be sleeping comfortable for a while but had become restless. He moved his head slowly back and forth as if he was stuck in a dream, his movement was hindered by the obvious pain it caused. Kono tried to wake him but was not having any luck, she rubbed her hand across his chest, mindful of his broken ribs and ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair

"Come on boss wake up" she shook him lightly hoping not to cause him any more pain, but he seemed trapped within his dream. She looked around debating to hit the call button or wait for Chin "where are you cuz?"

He was driving…the ford hit ….the sound of twisting metal…..falling…..Danny?...It revolved in his mind like a broken record repeating itself over and over. It made his head hurt as he fought to wake up but the darkness kept a grip on him. He heard someone calling his name, they sounded anxious, but he couldn't reach past the void his mind had taken him too. He was falling, the darkness was swallowing him, he scrambled, his hands grasping something solid. The pain registered as a voice penetrated his clouded mind, his name repeated frantically dissipating the fog as he lurched forward. His eyes wide and unfocused as he became draped unceremoniously against Chin, as he and Kono desperately tried to keep him from toppling further from the bed. He grunted, as the pain registered catching up with his sudden movement.

Chin scrambled to keep his hold on Steve while Kono pressed the call button. Chin tried to move Steve so he could lay him back down but he tensed.

"Steve? …come on brah you need to relax" the nurse came through the door, Chin turned to her "we need the doctor"

"I'll get him right away"

Chin shifted slightly to get a more comfortable hold on him, while Kono ran her hand through his sweaty hair trying to get him to relax. Steve shivered against him, Chin reached for the blankets, his hand brushed against Steves injured side, Steve groaned "Easy brah lets get you warm" he brought his hand up realizing then that it was covered in blood. "Shit!...Kono come over to this side he's bleeding" Chin tried to look but the movement jostled Steve.

Kono moved to the other side "he pulled his stitches out "she grabbed a cloth an applied pressure. Steve burrowed further into Chins hold.

Chin rubbed his hand down his back "Take it easy…doc will be here soon" It was no sooner out of his mouth and the doctor rushed in. Chin glanced at him "I think he had a nightmare or something and he tore out his stitches…I've tried to lay him back down but he won't relax"

The doctor started to check him over "Well commander you're not doing too great at getting better" tired eyes tried to focus on him. The doctor ran his hand across his forehead "you're running a fever again too….well let's check to see what you've done" He quickly assessed him working quietly and diligently around Chin. "Steve I'm going to give you something to help you relax, we need to lay you back down...I'm going to make you feel better…ok?" The doctor administered a sedative and soon Steve was boneless against Chin. "Ok let's get him back into bed and get a better look at what he's done" All three carefully maneuverer him around, even in his drug induced state Steve weakly fought the movement. The doctor smiled and patted his shoulder "you're not going to make my job any easier are you commander?….you'll make me earn every penny" The bleeding had almost stopped and the doctor needed to take him for x-rays to make sure he hadn't caused any more damage to his side. "I'll get an orderly up here to help get him to x-ray, if I can get one of you two to stay with him as well I think we can get through this without too much trouble…." The doctor leaned into Steves line of vision "what do you think commander? …think you can stay put for a while?" Steve tiredly nodded "Good then let's get you fixed up". The doctor turned to Chin and Kono, "I'll be back in a minute with some help".

Steve was nearly asleep again, or at least appeared so….Kono ran her hand through his sweat soaked hair….tired eyes opened and gave a mini version of his trademark half grin

Kono smiled at him "you have to go all out with everything you do…uh?...you really need to rest boss"

Chin leaned in "yeah brah you're not going to get better if you keep this up…I don't even think that doctors going to keep guaranteeing his work, I think you are going to end up on some limited contract….either that or the governors going to have to take out special insurance on you…oh look at that Kono we have sleepy version of aneurysm face."

Kono laughed "imagine all the paperwork we would have to do just to get you fixed up…..I can hear Danny now."

At the mention of Dannys name several emotions crossed Steves face, he grabbed the side rail, gaining both Chin and Konos attention and weakly whispered "Danno"


	13. Chapter 13

First off I want to thank everyone for their great reviews….it definitely keeps me coming back to write more.

Chin leaned against the wall, arms crossed with a smug look on his face. Kono walked in handing him a cup of coffee. She looked at Chin, then looked across at a sleeping McGarrett, she looked back at Chin taking in the satisfied look.

"So what's with the look Cuz"

Chin looked at her "this is going to work…it has to"

Kono shook her head "what? Drug him til he's better?"

"No" Chin caught Kono by her arm and pulled her further into the room so she could see past the curtain separating McGarretts bed from the other bed in the room.

"Ah good plan ….you kidnapped Danny"

"Yeah I talked to doc …he said Steves head injury mixed with his fever is causing lapses in his memory, he figures with proper rest it should resolve itself and this way he sees Danny"

Kono looked skeptical " and you think Danny and Steve together they'll get rest…you know how they are?"

Chin shrugged "hey couldn't hurt and besides they will either drive each other crazy to the point they will both want out of here…."

"Or" Kono interrupted "kill each other"

Chin turned and smiled "well at least they'll be in the hospital if they try that"

Kono giggled "yeah who do you think will be first?...bets?"

Chin laughed "I think we should leave the betting out of this one"

"Yeah you're probably right" she grabbed the curtain sliding it back so she could watch both guys from where she sat "so how is Danny doing?...did they say?"

"He should be fine…no complications…just needs time to heal and rest" Chin looked to Steve " Steve on the other hand, if they can get a handle on his fever and get him to rest, doc figures he should start coming around too" Chin sat down cradling his coffee "hopefully they will be awake soon"

The wait wasn't long before Danny started to stir, both Chin and Kono moved next to him. Chin tapped Kono "let him see you first " Kono frowned "apparently I creeped him out the last time he woke up"

Kono laughed "got it…hey Danny you going to wake up for us?" she softly spoke to him running her hand down the side of his face. He automatically turned towards her voice and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Hey how you doing?"

Danny took a semi deep breath, glancing around obviously trying to clear his head and make some sense out of where he now was. He focussed on Kono and smiled "at least the scenery is better"

Chin huffed, then laughed "hey watch it brah, that's my cousin"

Kono laughed "yeah well it just shows his good taste is still intact"

Danny smiled then looked past Kono "hey super seal is here too "Danny frowned "he doesn't look too good" he looked to Kono and Chin asking the unspoken question.

Chin stretched and ran his hand through his hair "we're still having the same issues with him….it seems the biggest problem is he keeps forgetting you're ok"

Danny pointed at himself "me?"

"He's only remembering bits and pieces, Doc says because of the head injury…when we finally get him to wake up he's asking for you"

Kono joined in "it's more like a nightmare, we think maybe he remembers the accident but doesn't remember where you fit in"

Danny glanced back towards Steve "that why were in the same room? So he knows I'm ok?"

"We thought it might help….at least til he gets better …."Chin stated

"and he won't get better unless he starts to rest" Kono added in

Chin stepped towards Steve "the doctor doesn't want him heavily sedated with the head injury…." Chin turned to Danny "so you think you two can get along or does Kono and I need to make bets on who will kill who first?"

Kono piped up "I can always get a whistle and a referee shirt"

Danny rolled his eyes "Funny….very funny, and I thought Steve was the only immature one on this team" Danny shifted trying to get more comfortable, a flicker of pain and he grimaced slightly.

Kono moved towards him "you ok Danny?"

'Yeah just a little sore…I think the pain meds are wearing off'

The doctor walked through the door "So how are both my patients doing…..I see the commander is still sleeping "He checked him over "well he should be coming around soon" He checked Danny and gave him another dose of pain meds. "and you should get more sleep before your neighbour here wakes up"

"yeah Danny, Kono and I will go get something to eat ….we won't be long"

Danny nodded "you guys look beat you should go home and rest for a while" he glanced towards Steve "I think we'll be fine"

They looked towards the doctor " I would say the commander will be asleep for a while longer…the nurses will be checking on him….any problems they'll contact me besides Dannys here to keep him company…..so he's right you two need to rest or you won't be any good to either"

"ok brah we'll be back in a few"

Danny tried to stay awake but the pain meds made him drift off. Not long later there was noise that interrupted his sleep, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming, he thought he heard his name and when he finally opened his eyes it was quiet. He glanced around sleepily thinking maybe Kono and Chin were back but they weren't. The only thing that was different was the curtain between Steve and him was partial pulled, effectively cutting off his view of his partner….it was all quiet so he drifted back to sleep.

The noise was loud and abrupt. Danny jerked awake groaning at the sudden pain it caused….silence…he rubbed his hand through his hair…was he dreaming? Then again another bang and the grunt of pain….the sound of his partner…"Steve!" Danny tried to reached for the curtain to pull it out of the way, in the process he knocked his call button off the bed….."Steve!" he slowly worked his way up using his IV pole for balance, he reached across and pulled the curtain back. "What the …hold on partner" Steve appeared locked in a nightmare, both arms had been restrained to the bed rail, he was pulling to free himself. Danny made it to the side of his bed, the strain of the movement evident on his face. "Steve its ok partner I've got you" Danny worked on getting the straps off when in walk a nurse.

"Hey he needs those left on he's been trying to get up"

Danny angrily looked up "who ordered this? …his doctor?"

"No we haven't been able to reach him…however protocol is, a combative patient is either sedated or restrained so they don't hurt themselves….Mr McGarrett has a head injury so without doctors order we can't sedate…"

"So you figured you'd tie him up! " Danny was fuming "untie his other arm NOW!" Steve flinched at the yelling, Danny place his hand on his chest trying to anchor him "Steve!...Steve?...I'm here just relax" The nurse freed his other hand….Danny glared at her "you go track down his doctor and leave us alone"

Danny dropped the side rail so he could get better access to his partner, he kept his hand splayed across his chest holding him in place, he kept up a litany of quiet words that seemed to break through his partners confused mind…..he stopped fighting….his head turned in the direction of his voice….and slowly muddled blue eyes opened half way trying to focus on him, Danny smiled "Hey partner"

"Dan….nny" it came out like a breath of air but Danny heard it clearly

"Yeah what are you trying to do? wake the dead….can't a guy get any sleep around here"

Steve smiled tiredly, he frowned when he noticed Danny holding his side "you're hurt?" he went to move and Danny held him in place

"Don't even think about it you Neanderthal… see that bed over there" Steve nodded " that's where I sleep, now unlike you I need my sleep…I don't run on super powers…so here's the deal….you keep it down over here, stay in this bed and go to sleep….like real sleep….. not this Rambo sleep you've been doing, where your body thinks it needs to catch up with your mind" Danny stopped, watching to see if he was following "and just so you know, if you don't…I'm going to tie you up" Danny patted him on the shoulder "Hey….." Danny put his hand on the side of Steves face forcing him to focus on him "I'm here ok? I'm not going anywhere so go to sleep"Steve nodded tiredly frowning when Danny turned to head back to his bed "and quit with the look McGarrett didn't your mom ever tell you your face would get stuck that way"

Chin and Kono walked down the hall heading to Steve and Dannys room. Nurses spread like the red sea. Kono elbowed Chin…

"what do you think is up Cuz?"

"Not sure…but I kinda have a bad feeling"

Both quietly entered the room and stood staring, Kono looked at Chin and shrugged, both men were sound asleep snoring softly.

"Well Danny did say they would be fine, looks like he was right"


	14. Chapter 14

Kono and Chin didn't have long to wait before Danny stirred. He woke groggy from his pain meds and it took him a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He slowly took in his surroundings acknowledging Kono and Chins presence. He quickly turned to see his partner when memory of earlier came crashing back, Steve was quietly sleeping.

Chin and Kono both noticed the worried expressions that crossed Dannys face.

"Danny?" Kono reached out to him grasping his hand.

"Are you ok brah? "Chin glanced between him and Steve

Danny ran his hand through his hair taking in their troubled looks "yeah I'm fine….Steve kinda lost it earlier, or maybe I should say I did….anyway it wasn't good they tied him down and I sort of kicked everyone out of here"

Kono looked at Chin "well that would explain earlier"

"What?"

"No worries Danny its fine"

"I didn't realize it was that bad, he was completely out of it. He can't be tied down like that when he doesn't understand what's going on, he's going to get hurt worse than he is already….did they get a hold of his doctor yet?"

"We haven't heard anything and we haven't seen his doctor …I'll go ask at the desk" Kono headed out of the room.

Danny turned to look at Steve "has he been awake yet?"

"No both of you were sound asleep when Kono and I got here"

"Hey Chin can you roll my bed up?...lets see if we can wake him up?"

Chin rolled the bed up then moved over to Steve "Hey Steve you going to wake up brah ?"

"Come on sleeping beauty get your lazy butt up" Danny added in

Steve shifted and grimaced when he moved.

"Come on Steve…don't make me get out of this bed again….it's time to wake up partner"

Steve moved his head in the direction of Dannys voice and slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Hey it's about time you woke up!"

Chin put his hand on his forearm "How you doing brah?"

"Better….I think" as he moved to get more comfortable

Kono came back in with the doctor in tow "So whats been going on here you two…heard the pair of you were going to take down the hospital while I was gone" he said smiling "no worries the staff responsible have been reprimanded ….i was only a phone call away and no one here felt the need to contact me. So how are we doing commander? You look better than the last time I was here. How's the head?" as he shown a pen light into his eyes "Headache still?"

"No it's good"

"Don't believe him!" Danny piped up "he always says he's fine and he could be bleeding out"

Steve tried to look around the doctor to get a better look at his partner

"And when that look goes with it….he is so full of it"

"So commander it sounds like your partner has you pegged…..let's check your side" he pulled the blankets back exposing the bandaging on his side, he carefully pulled the surgical tape to loosen it. Steve flinched, "Take it easy "the doctor pulled the packing back and checked the incision "well it looks good, but you still have a slight fever but the antibiotics you're on should resolve that".

"Well doc what do you think?" Chin asked "Think they can go home soon?"

"I would think if all goes well in the next few days, I could release them both into someone's care….long as they rest and take their meds, they can do that at home as well as here."

A day and half later Kono and Chin were heading to the hospital to pick up Steve and Danny, the staff was ready to kick both men out the front door. The doctor figured instead of having a staff uprising he could release both men into their colleagues care.

When Kono and Chin made it to Danny and Steves door they could hear the two of them going at it…something about the truck, Dannys phone…..

Kono raised her eyebrows "We could leave them"

Chin smiled "Yeah we could"

Both entered cautiously, standing and taking in the scene, neither Steve or Danny noticed them as they bickered on.

"Yeah well see this?" as Danny held up a pile of papers "this …this is what I have to fill out because you …you neanderthal idiot don't know how to park your truck!...you mister broke the whole logo thing of built Chevy tough".

"I got ran off the road Danny….that doesn't count"

"Yes it counts, it just means you don't have any defensive driving skills…so I'll put you down for a defensive driving course while I'm at it too"

"What! I know how to be defensive!" Steve frowned that didn't come out right "I have lots of skills"

Danny looked over his papers "Yeah navy skills, so that's why I'm putting in for a yellow truck for you"

Steve gave him a look "Yellow?"

"Oh now there's a face I've never seen before…..of course yellow since you seemed to think the last one was a submarine…oh and the new phone you owe me too"

"Well don't forget the tie too" Steve said as he leaned back covering his eyes "I hate you"

"And that's my line Mr Super Seal" as Danny kept filling out the papers

Kono and Chin slowly backed out, quietly closing the door, they both stood staring. Chin spoke first "maybe we should split them up?"

"Maybe we should drug them til they don't need to be watched" Kono looked hopeful

"Well they have been cooped up so once their out?" Chin raised an eyebrow to Kono

Kono shook her head "I don't know cuz maybe we should just decide on a bottle of Tylenol or Advil for the headache they're going to give us"

Chin looked thoughtful "Ok both"

Kono frowned "Both?"

"Yeah get a bottle of each we're going to need it" as he pushed the door open, the sound of another argument erupted from the room.

Chin hesitated looking at his cousin "because some things are never going to change"

The End


End file.
